Thanks Alot
by Dr. Thinker
Summary: DC Animated Universe fan-ficting dealing with Kara In-Ze & Kara Zor-El, a semi-parody of PAD's "Many Happy Returns"....Enjoy!
1. Alien Chat

DC Universe and it's characters are copyrighted by DC Comic &  
  
Time Warner. All rights served.  
  
#######################################################################  
  
Hypertime: Animated DC Universe -- Justice Era (Around Season #2)  
  
Main Superheros: Supergirl (Kara In-Ze)  
  
Guest Stars: Spectre & Supergirl (Kara Zor-El), Superman (Kal-El/Clark  
  
Kent)  
  
######################################################################  
  
"Thanks Alot"  
  
A DC Universe Fan-Fiction  
  
Written By Dr. Thinker  
  
  
  
PROGULE -- "ALIEN CHAT"  
  
Clark Kent sighed for the umpeeth time. Usually, after  
  
battle the Justice League had, quiet usually follows  
  
for months after words. Clark Kent had been following  
  
the usually route for the best of five month now. If this  
  
mind was a notebook, it little lit bit like the following:  
  
  
  
4:00 AM -- Patrol #1  
  
5:00 AM -- Make appearance at the Daily Planet.  
  
5:20 AM -- Check e-mails   
  
9:30 AM -- Patrol #2   
  
10:30 AM -- Return to Planet, and check in on Perry White.  
  
12:00 PM -- Lunch Time   
  
1:20 PM -- Patrol #3   
  
2:20 PM -- Check in one of members of the Justice League  
  
Sun -- Watch the Watchtower  
  
Mon -- The Martian Manhunter  
  
Tues -- Green Latern  
  
Wednesday -- Batman  
  
Thursday -- Wonder Woman   
  
Friday -- Hawkgirl  
  
Saturday -- The Flash  
  
  
  
  
  
3:40 PM -- (Fri--Sun) Partol #4 starts -- Locate Supergirl before she   
  
trues playing tricks on Congressman Lex Luthor.   
  
5:30 PM -- Return to Daily Planet.   
  
6:30 PM -- Patrol #4 (On Friday-Sunday): Return to the Daily Planet.   
  
7:00 PM -- (Mon- Thurs.) Rest. (Fri-Sun) Fly down to Smallville  
  
and give Kara a speech.   
  
8:40 PM -- (Fri-Sun) Patrol #5--may be joined by Supergirl  
  
9:40 PM -- Get Clark's snail mails.   
  
12:00 AM -- (Mon-Thurs.) Patrol #6.  
  
2:00 AM -- Rest.  
  
Clark opened the door to the apartment. Clark had discover that the landlady  
  
had been in to tried to collect rent money from him. Nowing his landlady usually  
  
places bill in one pile, ads from Metroplis shops & LexCorp in another, and third  
  
was other mails. One of the mail was from Smallville, the handwritting on the evelepoe  
  
was easy recozine as Kara Kent a.k.a Kara In-Ze, a.k.a Supergirl. "Must be doing homework--  
  
or something." He decide to lean the bills for tommorrow and open up. To peices of paper falled out--One was  
  
fill with strange symbols that Clark could make heads and tails out of. The other  
  
side was just a bored Kara trying to figure out Dick Smithson, a teenage boy  
  
that she fell "heads over heals with.". The paper must be something dealing  
  
with Kara's indenity of Supergirl. He decide to pay a visit to the Fortess  
  
of Solitude to talk with orb of the Krypton computer, Brainic.   
  
################################################################################  
  
"GREETINGS, KAL-El" spoked the orb in Brainic's  
  
voice. Kal-El was dressed in this Superman costume.  
  
"I gotten two letter from Kara In-Ze today. One was filled with strange  
  
symbol I'm couldn't make heads or tails out of them." Kal-El remarked. "I'm  
  
wonder what they are. I'm bet that they were alphabet of Argo, Kara In-Ze's  
  
home planet."  
  
"LET ME SCAN IT, AND SEE IF YOUR ARE RIGHT."   
  
Kal-El whipped out the letter writted in Strange symbols.   
  
Brainic stated, "YOU ARE CORRECT. THESE ARE THE SYMBOLS FOR ALPHABET OF KRYPTON/ARGO PLANETS. I'M VOICING  
  
THE MESSAGED NOW: DEAR SUPERMAN & BRAINIC. I BETTING THAT YOU WILL TAKE THAT MY ARGO  
  
ALPHABET TO BRAINIC'S ORB IN YOUR FORTESS. I KNOW THIS, FROM THE TIME THAT YOU SAW  
  
MY DAIRY OPEN FROM A WINDOW AND SAW ME WRITTING STRANGE SYMBOLS--YOU THOUGHT I  
  
DIDN'T SEE YOU, BUT I BROUGHT A OLD MIRROR FOR MY ROOM A FEW DAYS AFTER I  
  
RECOVERED FROM MY ARGO ILLNESS. AS THE HUMANS SAY, "I'M IN A ROUT". BEEN  
  
DOING THE SAME THINGS OVER AND OVER--"WHAT A BUMMER!" AT LEAST TWICE, I GOT  
  
A BREAK BY DEALING WITH MR. MXYZPLTK! THOUGHT HE'S 10 TIMES MORE ANNOYING   
  
THEN LEX LUTHOR, HE's FUNNY. THOUGHT WE PLAY BY A DIFFERENT RULES WITH   
  
WHEN HE PLAYS WITH YOU--I'M HAVE TO FORCE HIM TO SAY OR WRITE HIS NAME  
  
BACKWARD ONE TIME ONLY! POOF! HE'S GONG FOR THE NEXT DAY. WISH I CAN  
  
DO THE SAME WITH LEX LUTHOR! CONGRESSSLIME IS MORE LIKE IT! ANYWAY, IF  
  
YOU READ MY OTHER MORE EARTHLINGS-LIKE LETTER, YOU KNOW I HAVE FALL IN LOVE  
  
WITH DICK SMITHSON--BUT MORE THEN JUST THAT---HE'S EXPECTS I'M SUPERGIRL--I  
  
STILL WONDERING IF ARGO-B & KRYPTON-B ORBS CAN CONNECTED, SO I CAN TALK TO  
  
FACE TO FACE, SUPERGIRL.  
  
"Is that's possible?" Kal-El asked.  
  
"YES, BUT WHEN KRYPTON TALKED TO ARGO, THEY HAD TO GET THOUGHT MARTIX." Brainic  
  
remarked. "IT WAS REALLY NERVEWRECKING TO KRYPTONAINS!"  
  
"Your body told me that they didn't have a Brainic system." Kal-El remarked.  
  
"CORRECT. ZOR-EL HAVE GIVE THEM A BETTER SYSTEM AFTER KRYPTON REJECT IT FOR  
  
TO UPDATE ME. SAFER ON THE BUDGET, ACCORDING TO QU-VE, ONE OF  
  
THE COUNCIL MEMBERS. ZOR-EL DISAPPED DISAPPOINTED AND JOR-EL TRIED HIS BEST TO   
  
LOCATE HIM--BUT HE DIDN'T TURN OUT ANY TRACE OF HIM. THEN, JOR-EL DECIDE ON   
  
CHECKING THE CORE OF KRYPTON--AND THINK YOU KNOW THE REST." Brainic stated.   
  
"I do. Let's get this connection other with."  
  
####################################################################  
  
It took her four long months, but Kara In-Ze had gotten herself  
  
a smaller Fortess of Soltiude for herself. She had turned half  
  
of Kent's farmhouse basement into a workshop with the help of  
  
her orb from Brainic's clone.   
  
"Wow..." a familar voice said.  
  
"Clark?" Kara choked.  
  
"It's me." Kal-El remarked. "So what's got you wind up?"  
  
Kara answered, "It's Dick Smithson, I'm in love, but I afaird that he  
  
knows my idenity."   
  
"According to the Kents, you had tunnels from the basement making  
  
sure that you won't be see flying out of the Kents?" Clark Kent asked.  
  
Kara quipped sadly, "Well, I'm going to high school like almost all   
  
Smallvilleteenagers here. I got into trouble with a bully and his  
  
gang of helper, near the vending machines area outside  
  
the lunch room, and end up getting hit by the vending mechine. Dick  
  
was coming out of the lunch room when the vending mechine fall. The gang  
  
left--because Dick's is the assisant coach of the football time  
  
--and they may be ban from playing--if Dick saw them doing  
  
some to a helpess girl."  
  
"What rooms are behind or below the vending machines?" Superman remarked.  
  
"I checked with my x-ray vision before leaving." Kara answered, "The  
  
room behind was the cafe & the girl's bathroom. Below is the old boiler  
  
room. By the way, the wall is 10 foot think. I know I'm powerful, but  
  
as power as Zues--Wonder Woman will have get fat before I get as power  
  
as one of her gods." Kara stated.  
  
Clark remarked, "Or as the some of the humans put it--'when pigs fly'?"  
  
"Yep." Kara remarked. "You could say that. I wish I had a twin..."  
  
Clark warned, "The humans had the saying--'because what you wish..."  
  
"For it might come true." Kara sighed.  
  
##########PART 2 - "KARA TIMES 2"######################################## 


	2. Kara ZorEl

"Be careful of what you wish...for it might come true." -- Unknown.   
  
###########################################################  
  
See the Progule for the copyright notes.   
  
"Thanks Alot!"  
  
Chapter #1 - "Kara Zor-El"  
  
by Dr. Thinker  
  
##########################################################  
  
Kara In-Ze sighed the 10then durning her nightly flies over cities  
  
near Smallville, Kansas. It's been a long three years since Superman brought her to. She smiled at waking up to Superman and Prof. Hamilaton at S.T.A.R. Labs. Kara told Superman some of the parts of the stories that Superman gotten from mother commucation signal for if the one mythical of the Green Laterns shows their faces--who would thought it was going to the last son of Krypton. To save her life, her mother  
  
place themselves in a sleeping chamber until some comes to get them, but  
  
some who, her mother, father, and her sisters were killed by the ice,  
  
leavely only her. She was shocked to wake up to her face human, and remarked  
  
some in Argoian to the old man--who turned out to Prof. Hamilaton. She was  
  
defeating Darskied's henchwoman, Granny Goodness & her Fatal Furies, getting  
  
the Kryptonian geneal Jar-Ux, his partner in crime Mar, and one of Argo's worst crooks, Gen. Zod, dealing with their space rats that attempted to over Smallville, trying  
  
to defeat Darksied-controlled Kal-El, getting over that Argoain illness, blasting  
  
that Kryption computer named Brainic with her heat vision. She was think she still too  
  
young for the "Justice League"..and she really hated the "Teen Titans"--their need to get their arts as well as the Justice League before she joins them. Supergirl was stunned out of her thoughts by the sounds of electric power going out near Midville, Kansas. Unlike Metroplis or Gotham City, she is much rejected by people near Smallville, Kansas, so she landed on near the Midville Electric Company's planet that the supplies of the cities of Midville & Smallville, and the smaller villages near them.   
  
"I bet you have a Superjob for me?" Supergirl asked. She saw two planet workers in  
  
hardhats.  
  
"Talk about your lucky breaks...a human could be killed out their."   
  
one of the workers stated, "But didn't learn anything in Gotham  
  
when Livewire attacked you?"   
  
"That I'm weak to electric power..." Supergirl groaned. Beside magic  
  
of Mr. Mxyzptlk. "But I will get the job down."  
  
"Hmmm. I wish Superman or Batman was here." The second planet worker. "They  
  
could something with this!"  
  
"By the way, chance are you related to Harvey Bulllock?" asked Supergirl.  
  
"Yep. He's my cousin." The second planet worker answered. "Second cousin,  
  
twice remove."  
  
"So that why is sooooo cousin is soooo batty." The first worker remarked. "Come  
  
in, Boss L.L., would like to see you."   
  
"Don't tell you work for Lex Luthor." Supergirl stated.  
  
"It's Luthor, but not the Congressman." The second worker remarked.  
  
"I didn't even know that Luthor had some one out here." Supergirl remarked,  
  
"Mostly like a spy."  
  
#################################################################################  
  
Supergirl enter a nice room. She saw a huge black chair behind  
  
a metal commucation board.  
  
"I now what you thinking...I'm spy hired my father, It's happens many times....including when  
  
I talk to your stuffy father...." The teenage Luthor stated.  
  
"Father?" Supergirl asked.  
  
"Superman." The teenage Luthor stated.  
  
"Sorry..but he's not my father." Supergirl remarked.  
  
The circle spinned around--revealing the teenage Luthor for the first time to Supergirl. She was  
  
a female teenage girl with red hair. She was wearing a T-skirt and jeans. If it was for a Luthor-look  
  
on her face...she would have thought she was not a member of Luthor.....  
  
"I got most of my face from my mother...while I got hair and eyes from my father." Miss Luthor  
  
remarked. "Why are you so powerful and have Superman's powers?"  
  
"Let's take after we take care of this Supergirl job you have for me...Miss Luthor?" Superman.   
  
"Call me, Lena." Lena answered. "Miss...make me feel more like Lex."  
  
"Ok, Lena. Tell me what's up and I see what I can do..'  
  
###########################################################################################333  
  
Supergirl wonder what was the mystery object that crashed though the rough mountain that  
  
Lena created to protect the wires from the usually "the Great Plain States" weathers. Lena   
  
workers could repair the wires..but they need to get the mystery object out of the pit before  
  
the rocket ship burns like a anything cooked by a bad cook. The holes was pretty deep. She  
  
guess, she may break into lava before anything. The object looked like a 1959's comic book  
  
ship. So I spaceship, what kind of planet would lunch something like this...not Argo  
  
or Krypton. Anyway, I'm going to open this ship, once it get out of volanco...a little  
  
more time, here, I'm turn into a "Datonka" bad boy. What's that sound? The space ship's  
  
opening.....Supergirl flies for a closer look..and was stunn....  
  
The girl was a young blonde girl dressed in a blue uniform with a blue skirt. Her  
  
red boots were a little bigger then Supergirl's own.   
  
"Who are you?" both the girl and Supergirl stated the same time. Annoyed, b  
  
"The name is Supergirl, Ms." Supergirl stated.  
  
"Impossible! My dad, stated that I would be the only Supergirl on Earth." The girl remarked. Then  
  
Supergirl spotted the "S-Sheild" on the girl's blouse--though the Supergirl.   
  
"Great Rao!" The girl stated--usually vision power...and got it body back..for a few mintunes, it  
  
bounce back and forth between the mystery girl and Supergirl. "I thought you might be  
  
a Supergirl robot build my him."  
  
"Not really. Most of the robots are at Fotress. Plus, most of the Superman robots  
  
were really build by me." Supergirl remarked. "Let's get you and your rocket ship..and find some place where we talk in peace and quiet."  
  
"Sound like a plan!" The girl stated as she lift the back endrocket ship "Name's Kara Zor-El. I'm Kal-El's cousin,."  
  
"Funny, the first name is the same as mine, Kara In-Ze." Supergirl remarked.  
  
##############################################################################  
  
"What?" Superman stated. "That impossible my uncle Zor-El dissappeared  
  
before Krypton was drestoryed."  
  
"Something is strange wrong here. She has the same first name, but  
  
her last name is more Kryptonian then mine." Supergirl remarked.  
  
"How common was the '-El' on Krypton?" Superman asked.   
  
"By my mother guess...very common..." Supergirl remarked.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Meanwhile, deep in space, the wreck body of Pro-Monitor was  
  
resting...when a mystery ghost with a green cape and green hood  
  
arrived,   
  
"Monitor?" Scepte remarked. "I thought you were dead."  
  
"I survired. I'm hidding this hyper-time--so I can repair myself--I'm  
  
just hope that Anti-Montior is finally ancient history." The Monitor   
  
remarked.   
  
"What's that?" Sceptre remarked.   
  
"Since I create files on all superhumans and supervillains in  
  
the Post-Crisis world...my hands were repaired enough to do  
  
filling I had been doing since the universe was created the  
  
first time around." The Monitor remarked. "It's the Post-Crisis  
  
version of Supergirl."  
  
Sceptre saw two picture of a nice-looking teenage girl. The first  
  
was a white mini t-shirt with a Superman "S-Sheild" on it and red shorts. She had white gloves on her hands and red boots. A black hairband was in her blonde hair. The second picture was a brunette room with a white mini t-shirt, blue jeans, sneakers,  
  
and a red and black jacket, and a pair of eye glasses.   
  
##############################################  
  
FILE #500 - "SUPERGIRL"  
  
REAL NAME: Kara In-Ze  
  
EARTH NAME: Kara Kent  
  
AGE: 16  
  
HAIR: Blonde  
  
EYE: Blue  
  
FAMILY: Zor In-Ze (father-dead), Kalia (mother- dead), two sisters (dead),  
  
Martha Kent (adopted aunt), Johnathan Kent (adopted uncle), Clark "Superman"  
  
Kent (adopted cousin).   
  
HISTORY: When Superman decide on visting his system, he discover the remains  
  
of the planet, Argo. Inside, he discovered a information signal that was  
  
created by Kalia In-Ze, that told Superman that Argoian discovered  
  
Krypton's explode and sheild their planet--but it was not to last, to save  
  
her family, Kalia placed her and her family in a sleeping chambers, but  
  
ice broken into each family's member's chamber..expect on...a young teenage  
  
girl named Kara In-Ze. Clark Kent took her to Earthling's parents's farmhouse--  
  
so Kara can get into. She uses a wig and glasses to hide in plain sight  
  
as Superman's cousin--Kara Kent.   
  
ATTIDUE: Pretty comic with a bit of hyper-attidue. Superman's stiff attidute  
  
can push her buttons badly.   
  
POWERS: Super-Strengh, X-Ray Vision, Heat Vision, Flight, Super-Speed,   
  
HEROS: SUPERMAN  
  
BATGIRL  
  
VILLAINS:  
  
GRANNY GOODNESS  
  
FATAL FURIES  
  
DARKSIED  
  
LIVEWIRE  
  
POSION IVY  
  
HARVELY QUIN  
  
VOLANCO  
  
ALIENS FROM PLANET 95159  
  
JAR-UX  
  
MALIA  
  
GEN. ZOD  
  
BRAINIC   
  
#######################################################################  
  
"What's this..." Sceptre remarked as he circled over a near by button.  
  
"A button. We can view what watch hat happen to this girl." The Monitor  
  
remarked. A finger of one of the Monitor's hand pushed the button. "Now  
  
we can see what happen--but from her point of view."  
  
######################################################################  
  
"I really didn't think you were Supergirl, Kara." Dick Smithson  
  
stated. "I was too busy trying to locate that odd singing in  
  
the cafe."  
  
"Who was singing?" Kara Kent asked.  
  
"Willy Walker. The weird kid in school." Dick replied.   
  
##################################################################  
  
"What's going on?" Scepte remarked. "How did see get into  
  
two places at the same time?"  
  
"How long will it take you to figure out." Sceptre remarked.  
  
"Not long. Now that I have picture, I can figure out if  
  
she's important or non-important superhero to Pre-Crisis  
  
or Post-Crisis--and get her back to her rightfully era."   
  
  
  
#######################################################################  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO DO?" Kara In-Ze remarked.  
  
"Trying to push this planet out of a path of a metor...but  
  
it's seem my strengh isn't up to par with what I saw Superman  
  
did on my way here." Kara Zor-El replied.  
  
"Sorry, but I'm learn that we couldn't push big space objects. It all  
  
start when I got Superman back from Darskied's planet, Aykoplis. We located  
  
the commet ray, and smashed it out--hopefully to stop the commet..but Superman  
  
want to look over the ray--and use to return the comet to back to space. Superman,  
  
then had to go into space to push it...but half of broken off, and I risk my  
  
life to get the other half...took me a week to recover from it." Kara In-Ze  
  
stated.   
  
"You sound a little bit grumpy about that." Kara Zor-El stated.  
  
"Right on noise there." Kara In-Ze remarked. "You see Superman punished me  
  
by making me stick to ground for six whole months--but I did stuff  
  
in sercet around Kansas, but mostly sticking near Smallville & Midville.  
  
After six month were up, Superman asked me if I would like to protect  
  
Metroplis, Delware, while he on space mission for N.A.S.A. I helped  
  
protect it from Phantom Zoners, and have let me have my way thought,  
  
I still mostly stay put."  
  
"I heard on the radio that they is a group of teenagers  
  
with superpowers called the 'Teen Titans', why are you  
  
not with them."  
  
"Too weird for my taste...beside they got one alien  
  
on their team already." Kara In-Ze. "Thought if I meet  
  
one--I might change my mind..but until them..I'm not  
  
joing up."   
  
######################################################################  
  
"Spectre, I had finally figure out who the girl in Kara Kent  
  
disguese is...a young Kara Zor-El..." The Montior stated.  
  
"How long before Kara In-Ze disappears?" Spectre remarked.  
  
"If Kara Zor-El does back to the spaceship--Kara In-Ze & Kara Zor-El  
  
will disapper in SIX MONTHS." The Monitor remarked.   
  
#################################################################  
  
Kara Zor-El & Kara In-Ze were resting in Kara In-Ze's room, when they  
  
spotted a gray host with a green hood & cape.  
  
"Who are you?" The Karas asked in union.  
  
"I'm the Spectre. I'm here to restore you, Kara In-Ze, by  
  
taking Kara Zor-El back to her correct era."  
  
"CLARK!" Kara In-Ze yelled.   
  
Clark rushed into the room.   
  
"Hold it, Superman! I'm the Spectre. Kara Zor-El must return  
  
to her own era, so Kara In-Ze lives."  
  
Clark stated, "Spectre knows--not if, ands, buts--I'm taking  
  
her back to her rocket ship--tomorrow moring!"  
  
"If the Spectre give us some more information--I may  
  
be a little bit more reason."  
  
"Many eras ago--in a far away hypertime with no heroes,  
  
two kids from the Midwest created a fiction character  
  
called 'Superman'. Creating the first of my hypertimes..."  
  
################################################################  
  
"..Killed by a nasty robot. I rather stay here." Kara Zor-El  
  
remarked. Superman had to return to Metroplis for one  
  
of daily patrol, and Spectre had a meeting with man  
  
with a evil soul.   
  
"I had a idea. We switch costumes. Superman won't know who's  
  
who!" Kara In-Ze stated.  
  
Kara remarked, "But your eyes...would that give you to Superman.."  
  
"Nope--I tricked on time, and he was really upset with me."  
  
Kara Zor-El. "This time--I get even with the Man of Steel,  
  
and save your life."  
  
Quicky, at super-speed, Kara Zor-El and Kara In-Ze switch Supergirl's  
  
outift...  
  
#########################################################################  
  
"That was easy...." Superman stated as he throwed the rocket into space, and into  
  
a hypertime hole that the rocket ship come out of....  
  
#######################################################################  
  
"The timeline is restor..." Scepte stated,   
  
The Montior remarked, "Superman did tossed Kara's rocket ship back...but Kara Zor-El wasn't in...Kara In-Ze disgused herself as Kara Zor-El to prevent her  
  
from killing herself in the Crisis."  
  
Just then two humaniod appear. Kara Zor-El dressed as the Kara In-Ze's "Supergirl"  
  
& Kal-El.  
  
"I have brought both them. here to see how Kara In-Ze would change the Pre-Crisis world..."  
  
"Who are you?" Kara Zor-El and Kal-El stated the same time.   
  
"I'm the Montior. The main hypertime of this universe...I was broken in  
  
the choas dealing with the Anti-Montior. I hide here to repaired myself  
  
and look over this universe. This is hypertime is soooo close to the  
  
the main one--it was effected by the Crisis itself."  
  
"Can we see how well she ask with the other teams..and handle my   
  
would-be weakness of Kryptonite, magic, red and green suns." Kara Zor-El  
  
asked.   
  
"May should learn to behavior herself." Kal-El remarked.  
  
#####PART 2 - "SLIVER AGE AHOY!"######################################### 


	3. Sliver Age Ahoy!

Chapter #2 - "Sliver Age Ahoy!"  
  
by Dr. Thinker  
  
Kara Zor-El, Kal-El, Sceptre turned to the Monitor, she  
  
head speak.  
  
"Before I see what will happen to her, Shhe is going to 1959. Back then a editor  
  
of DC Comics, with help of his writers and drawers created the most   
  
famous version of Supergirl of all time, Kara Zor-El."  
  
"Me and Kara are just fiction character. That's  
  
kind of hard to sallow." Kal-El stated.   
  
Kara Zor-El remarked, "Well. it's not for me. To me, anythinghg possible."  
  
"Back then, your history is different, one of the most important  
  
is that in the era--Kara In-Ze--is that you don't have the Kents  
  
as you do now."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~MAY 18, 1959; 12:01 PM ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I bet no one's life in that ship." Kal-El thoughted.  
  
"Guess again, Superman." Kara In-Ze stated.   
  
"Great Scott! But your younger then me..and have  
  
a strange outfit one me.." Kal-El stated.  
  
Hmmmm...I tell him that origin, Kara Zor-El, told me--thought  
  
I don't have her weakness to Kryptonite. But I since I can  
  
from Argo--not Krypton, I'm won't have her weakness--but  
  
Superman discovers it--I'm tell the truth. Kara In-Ze,  
  
"Because I'm a Kryptonian--like you.."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~MONITOR'S HIDDEN LAIR~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"How did she get it?" Sceptre stated.   
  
"I told her." Kara Zor-El remarked, "She told me her origin  
  
to."   
  
~~~~~~~MAY 18, 1959; 12:30 PM~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Rats! I'm out of luck! I forget that Powerman's parents were dead--  
  
Pre-Crisis--I decide on asking for his origin. I feel like I just read a five  
  
thosuand page book. Thought my Superman is kind of stuffy--is Kara Zor-El's  
  
version is so stuff--he's should be called--the Man of Cardboard. If  
  
I recalled Powerman returned with the costume that Kara Zor-El was  
  
going to learn--and I'm going put in orphan for a while--Hmmm--I  
  
have for a while. I remember something from a Powerman's comic. Kara  
  
In-Ze thought. Super-Stiff-Man is back. I need a name--I don't  
  
like Linda Lee, and Kara is a little bit--I had a idea.  
  
The Pre-Crisis Superman quicky got Kara into a black wig shape  
  
in twin ponytails, white blouse, a blue skirt, and high tops.  
  
Not bad for Sups--but I'm like my sercet indenity back  
  
in Smallville. Kara In-Ze. But I play until I'm die  
  
in the Crisis.   
  
~~~~~THE MONITOR'S HIDEN LAIR~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Does my 1959's figure out that he's been had?"  
  
"Nope. You see..Kara In-Ze accidently discover that he  
  
was harmed by Kryptonite, when she touched it to create  
  
antidode for him. This would have been the same week,  
  
that Kara Zor-El would have attempt to gain power over  
  
Kryptonite, unware that a child metal beast ate  
  
the inside of the Kryptontie metor...." Monitor  
  
stated.  
  
"Not any long..." Kara Zor-El stated.  
  
"I can erased your brain--before you  
  
can go back." The Monitor remarked. "I  
  
had mechine 60 times more high-tech  
  
then a Sliver-Age Krypton or 20 times   
  
more high-tech then your Krypton, Kal-El!"  
  
"Speechless?" Sceptre asked.  
  
The Sceptre only gotten two nods from the Superman of Present  
  
and the Supergirl of the Past.  
  
~~~~~~JUNE 9, 1965; 4:00 PM~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hey, Bruce. What you doing?" Dick Grayson asked.   
  
Dick Grayson & Bruce Wayne was in the Bat-Cave. Bruce Wayne  
  
was wearning a Bat-Man suit that was quite different from  
  
the one that his Superman was familar with. It was gray  
  
& blue, and his hood was off. Dick Grayson was wearning  
  
the Robin outfit that Superman.  
  
"Adding a little information--on Supergirl." Bruce Wayne.  
  
Just then a red phone ring. Robin grabbed the phone.  
  
"Robin speaking Com. Gordon. We be on our way." Robin  
  
stated. "Looks like Com. Gordon, wants use for something."  
  
Batman placed his hood down, and tooked to the driver seat  
  
of the Bat-Mobile, as Robin took the side seat, and drove  
  
other to the Gotham City's Police Headquaters. Comm. Gordon,  
  
Supergirl, the Metroplis Police Comm. Smith, and Superman was their.   
  
"Sorry, but Jimmy won't be working with Superman for  
  
this year, 'Battle of Wits'--but Supergirl decide to fill  
  
in for him. He aslo left Superman is signal watch." Com.  
  
Gordon explained. "She aslo five events for each members.  
  
The first dayevents will be take place in Smallville;   
  
The second day events will be take place in Metroplis;  
  
The third day events will be take place in Gotham City;  
  
The fourth day events will be take place in Midville;  
  
The five day events will be take place in Washington, D.C. So  
  
what's the bets for the teams. Metroplis Police Comm. Smith will  
  
hold the bets for the team."  
  
"This holds a collection of newspapers features on  
  
Superman & me." Supergirl stated.   
  
"Funny, we been thinking on the same lines. We had newspapers  
  
figure on Batman & me." Robin stated.   
  
~~~THE MONITOR'S HIDDEN LAIR~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"In the real Pre-Crisis, Jimmy Oslen doesn't really live  
  
until 1989's, but a strange item that Kara-In found  
  
in space--give Jimmy a strange bug. This strange bug  
  
keeps Jimmy home for a week." The Monitor remarked.   
  
"Can you keep it on her?" Kara Zor-El asked.  
  
"I can't. Her Argoian DNA is transforming into Kryptonian DNA."   
  
The Monitor. "They is a real of Hyper-Time--the longer you stay  
  
in one hyper-time--the more you and that universe change. I got  
  
another scence..  
  
~~~~APRIL 12, 1975; 2:30 PM~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Supergirl! That's for help!" Robin stated.  
  
"No sweat! Just doing my job." Kara In-Ze.  
  
"Do you want to join in our club, the Teen Titan." Aqualad  
  
asked.  
  
Hmmm. I read more about these Titans for a while--then  
  
I did about one in my universe--I hope the Legion of Superhero  
  
don't mind--if I add one more teen to the list--Powerman  
  
was member of two teams. Kara Zor-El.  
  
"I'm in!" Kara In-Ze stated.  
  
Kid Flash, Aqualad, Wonder Girl, and Robin clapped happy.  
  
~~~~~THE MONITOR'S HIDDEN LAIR~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
"The Legion of Superheros? Sounds familar..but  
  
I don't have a memory of that time." Kal-El stated.  
  
"That your Legion of Superhero's Saturn Girl erased your memories.  
  
One of your foes, Brainic, traveled to 1979, to kill her before  
  
you become Superman. With the help of Charlemon Boy, a Legion  
  
member with the down to transform his shape, and Comic Boy,  
  
a race of magnetic powered humaniods--you send Brainic into  
  
the sun. Saturn Girl eased your memories---No one must know  
  
their own futures. In my lair--her barrier is a bit weaken. When  
  
I return you--you have no memories of what."  
  
"READY!" a new voice beeped.   
  
"That was my computer. If I can, I attempt a transport beam that  
  
will bring us--Kara In-Ze to here. Then I can transport the rocket  
  
ship--so I can refix the hyper-time before that Earth changes for  
  
the worst."   
  
~~~~~~~~~~MAY 7, 1978~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"You been busy, Luthor!" Supergirl stated, "But you have a long  
  
rest in Metroplis's Jailhouse!"  
  
Just then a transport beam hits Lex Luthor.  
  
"How did he escape me--this time! At least, he's not  
  
going to cause anymore problems for a while."   
  
~~~~THE MONITOR'S HIDDEN LAIR~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"What in the name of the Earth is coming on here?" Lex Luthor asked.  
  
"To make a long story, we trying to get Kara In-Ze transported  
  
back--when we make a mistake." The Monitor remarked.   
  
"Who are those Superman's fakes?" Lex Luthor asked.  
  
"A later era Superman and your era, Supergirl." The Monitor remarked.  
  
"You expect me belive that?" Lex stated as the Monitor transported.  
  
"Don't worry, I transported him a week from that date--and in  
  
Blackstone, Gotham City's jail, were Catwoman & Penguin are  
  
usually jailled at." The Monitor stated.   
  
"Anyway, I try another attempted...I fail if  
  
she gets her butt kicked by the Anti-Monitor."  
  
The Monitor remarked.  
  
~~~~~~~JUNE 4, 1980~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Supergirl was watching a unveiling of the suprizing  
  
statue of herself. Supergirl was smiling.  
  
"Thank you to you all. This is happy momment of  
  
my life."  
  
Just then a transport beam happen.......and  
  
~~~~THE MONITOR'S HIDDEN LAIR~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Got her!" The Monitor remarked. Kara In-Ze had a  
  
fierce face--but then she saw Kara Zor-El, Kal  
  
and Sceptre...  
  
"Figure out my trick?" Supergirl stated.  
  
"Yes. But I remember something. Another Supergirl  
  
in the main hypertime did it." The Monitor. "I just  
  
remember it.  
  
"What do you mean?" Kara In-Ze asked.  
  
"A Earthling human with TK attempted to replace  
  
Supergirl--in the universe--but she was more   
  
hot dog then you were. You told that Kal-El,  
  
Kara Zor-El, if I didn't get to you before  
  
the Ani-Monitor, you would be dead."  
  
"I did it to save a life." Kara In-Ze. "The life  
  
of Kara Zor-El."  
  
"Anyway, I'm will--but I would make my memories  
  
of Kara In-Ze's attempt to be erased. As you wished."  
  
#############################################################################  
  
"The Monitor thanks you for you help in preventing huge problem." The Sceptre  
  
stated. "By the way, Supergirl, you are wondering why the Monitor keep you self  
  
from being a ice-skebab? You find out a few days after you remove your skin."  
  
"Remove your skin?"  
  
"Argoians are decents of gareyanus---I have to compare them with  
  
a Earth animal--it's would be a snake."  
  
####### THE END ####################################################  
  
..But please stay tune for the elipilogs...... 


	4. The PreCrisis & Much Abo About Karas

"Thanks Alot -- Much Ados About Karas"  
  
by Dr. Thinker  
  
Elilog #1 - "The Pre-Crisis"  
  
The rocket ship landed at the moutain outside of Midville, Delware. Just   
  
then Superman arrived.   
  
"Don't worry, I'm still breathing." Kara Zor-El.  
  
"But that's impossible! You have to be.." Kal-El remarked.  
  
"From Krypton, Kal-El?" Kara Zor-El asked.   
  
"Who did you know my name?" Kal-El remarked. "You  
  
don't look like any Krypton that rember.  
  
"Let me tell you a story." Kara Zor-El.  
  
######################################################  
  
Elilog #2 -- "Much Ado About Karas"  
  
Clark placed his cup of orange juice.  
  
"So what's Kara In-Ze been up to--usually when spring breaks  
  
comes--she's up in Metroplis faster then speeding bullet."  
  
Clark stated.  
  
Martha pointed to the floor. On the floor was Supergirl's  
  
white T-shirt, black hairband, red skirt, white gloves, and red boots. Aslo  
  
was pretty what would be skin.  
  
"Shedding?" Clark stated.  
  
A unfamilar voice remarked, "That' s right..sorry, Clark,  
  
it's just me, Kara.--I thought some of Argoians   
  
get new voices around that time. I was busy with  
  
school and handling out with Leena Luthor. Who  
  
would thought a Luthor would honest. Don't worry,  
  
she doesn't know my indenity. Anyway, I'm getting  
  
dressed--including my new supergirl outfit.'  
  
"NEW?" Clark asked with a spit out a pulp of orange on  
  
the side.   
  
"Yeah. Latest Friday was free-time in the Computer Lab,  
  
so--this girl wonder what happens with her comic version--  
  
Powergirl. Well, she ended up at CD Comic's website, and  
  
discover that Tor-Ro was really Comptro 12--Comptro 13's  
  
mother, and ended erased from that dimisonal--much to  
  
the fans's happy suprized--looks like Zara Ker-Zo is  
  
finaly returning-- Powerman/Capeman #8--I saw picture  
  
of 'Wizard #148.' featuring her new costume--I'm cried  
  
for no reason." Superman heared a clicked,  
  
"I'm was in my sercet land for this week. To work on  
  
this new costume." Kara In-Ze finished.  
  
Kara In-Ze floated into the room. In her long blonde  
  
hair was a lot longer then usually then before  
  
the shedding, but she stilled  
  
have her hairband--but it was now,  
  
white. Her Supergirl T-Shirt was still  
  
a mini-T shirt with a red mini-cape--but  
  
the mini-t-shirt was blue instead of  
  
red, and her skirt was blue as well,  
  
but it had a yellow belt on it. She  
  
didn't have her gloves, but her red  
  
boots were bit longer. On one of  
  
her hands was a small orb-like  
  
information.  
  
"I would have cover myself more--but the people  
  
of Smallvilel & Kansas." Kara In-Ze remarked, "Well,  
  
you should stop worried to much about Zor-El. He's  
  
dead."  
  
"Why?" Clark stated.  
  
"He was killed on Argo. Watch this." Kara In-Ze remarked,  
  
as she placed.  
  
The mechine hum for a moment. Then Zor In-Ze appeared.  
  
"Dear Jor-El. My brother, Jor-El, I know you been  
  
searching for me--trying to figure out where on...but  
  
remember that girl you saw with me on Cylon's Day. Well,  
  
she was an Argo, Kalia In-Ze. I fall in love with her,  
  
I decide on getting married with her. If I married  
  
on Krypton, she would have gotten my first name  
  
as a last name, but if I married on Argo, I  
  
would have got her name. Anyway, I visited  
  
'Brainic' on this--and head commucated with  
  
'Martix'--and dispite my doubts--not  
  
with Martix--she's a pretty good judge  
  
of charcater--it's with Brainic--I builted  
  
Martix at the replacement for him--but  
  
the council rejected--on it's WHIM! Martix  
  
project that he will be the one that  
  
will killed Krypton. Anyway, I know  
  
about the drestoryed of Krypton, I want  
  
on tell me about my future daughter who  
  
will end up on Earth as the second most  
  
powerful human on that planet--Kara  
  
In-Ze, the Supergirl of Earth. If  
  
you are their, Kal-El and Kara  
  
In-Ze, be good cousin--and make  
  
your forgetten worlds pround."  
  
"I didn't reason--it to it yet...but looks  
  
like I'm your cousin in more then one way."   
  
Kara In-Ze remarked.  
  
"Great Scott!" Superman stated  
  
###########THE END################################################################### 


End file.
